


Tumblr Promptathon

by storieaddict



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Belle - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Rumbelle - Freeform, promptathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storieaddict/pseuds/storieaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of short fics prompted by my tumblr peeps last spring.  I completely forgot about them until I was looking through my tumblr history this morning.  I thought I'd share them on here and see what you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Lovely Price

**Author's Note:**

> These are little drabbles, some fluff, some angst, all prompted by my tubmlr people last Spring. 
> 
> By the way, you can always prompt me--I'm just getting back into writing after a long hiatus and I can always use the inspiration. 
> 
> Love it, hate it, let me know! You know we all live for the feedback on here!!!!

[angelxofxmusicxx](http://angelxofxmusicxx.tumblr.com/): Rum's POV and thoughts on why Belle was his price in Skin Deep (cause I think your theory and I love it ;] )

A/N: OK, an explanation—this is my head cannon for why Belle was Rum’s price in Skin Deep and why she is dressed so similarly to Cora and Milah in the show!

* * *

 

Deals could always be struck when both parties have something that the other wants. Then real conversation could take place.  So why the petty merchant king decided to offer Rumplestiltskin gold was always beyond him.  Rumplestitlskin giggled in memory of the confusion on the man’s face when the Dark One pointed out, “You see, I  _make_  gold…”

Still, Rumplestiltskin, considered his prices very carefully before he demanded them—his prices always had value. But then, value was in the eye of the beholder. 

The moment before those silly villagers had turned to see him in the chair, his eyes had focused on Belle (though he hadn’t known her name then).  He had seen her in that golden ball gown, her hair half up and curling madly around her shoulders. The pale skin, snow white against the gleam of the gown, the low cut of the neckline, and the flare of the skirts reminded him—strongly—of Cora.  As did her busy mind, the way she spoke to the men around her as equals rather than a meek lady of the court.  Spicy she was—and at his mercy. Then there was the way she looked down her nose at her boorish fiancé; like he was a nuisance rather than a lover.  That look projected from her bright blue eyes was one Milah had fired in his direction for several years after he had broken himself.

So his price had become the Merchant Princess.

Yes, oddly enough, the value of Belle was in the memories she evoked in The Dark One—her strength was reminiscent of both Cora and Milah.  He could have another chance with this woman; to shame her and break her as he was unable to break his former lovers. That was valuable indeed.

Those first few nights he had forced her to serve him (lowly and stumbling) in her grand ball gown.  He chuckled in glee seeing her finery wilt in the dungeon room he forced her to sleep in.  He expected her to resent bowing and scraping to him (as Cora had hated it) but her good cheer was damnable hard to crush.

He had begun to doubt his desire to shame this girl; after all she hadn’t flattened him. To remind himself, he had striped her of her gold gown and dressed her as Milah had dressed when she had loved him—sky blue dresses and white blouses.  However, the similarities to his wife ended with attire.  Belle was … a lovely human being. 

What was he supposed to with a lovely human being?


	2. Book Problems

[roberre](http://roberre.tumblr.com/) prompted: Hello! I am here to answer your call for prompts. :) How about Storybrooke, the library is open, and Rumplestiltskin comes in to find some random person demeaning Belle about the fact that one of the books is out of circulation.

* * *

“What do you mean that book is unavailable?” the strange man’s voice rose higher as Gold limped into the library. 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Booth,” the short librarian carefully tucked an errant curl behind her ear, as she gathered her composure, “I’m afraid  _Once Upon a Time_  is out of circulation.”

“How can you not have _that_  book here? This  _is_  a library—isn’t this  _the_  library in Storybrooke?” The motorcycle leathers Booth was wearing creaked as he loomed over the circulation desk.

Gold felt his blood pressure rising as the pretty librarian leaned slightly back from the repulsive human being. Really, it wasn’t her fault the book wasn’t here—people borrowed books from a library, that was the bloody point!

“Honestly, what kind of library are you running here?”

Gold was about to intervene, when Belle jerked upright and leaned toward the upstart, “Obviously not the kind you should frequent, if you’re going to stand there and insult me. Get out.”

Booth nearly growled down at her, when Gold stepped forward, “Miss French, is there a problem here?”

“Yes, there is,” Belle answered while glaring at Booth, and then she turned and smiled sweetly at Gold, “but don’t worry, he’s leaving.”

As the door slammed behind the cursing motorcyclist, Gold grinned at the librarian, “Well done, Miss French.”

“It’s Belle,” she smiled at him, “so what can I help you find today?”


	3. A Little Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Rumbelle prompt : Belle has never lose her memories. Now she is with Mr. Gold when he's lying i his shop : week and in so much pain. She is his only comfort. Angsty but full of Rumbelle love and with happy end :)
> 
> I combined this one with another prompt from angelxofxmusicxx: Cora wants to know what’s so great about the woman who took her place in Rumple’s heart. Enjoy!

“I am dying, that much is certain,” Gold turned his eyes away from Neal, his beautiful boy, to the Savior. “I need to talk to Belle, Emma, please.”

“Who’s Belle?” Neal asked, confused.

“Your dad’s girlfriend,” Emma responded without irony.

While the priceless look on Neal’s face would have drawn laughter from Gold at a different moment, the effort it was costing to talk was enough to caution against laughter.  He needed his strength for Belle. Emma dialed Belle and told her to come to the shop’s back door so Emma could let Belle inside while maintaining the shield between them and the witches out front.

When Belle stumbled inside, her eyes locked on Gold’s from across the room. Emma and Neal moved toward the front of the store to give them privacy. In the way of people who know each other’s souls, Belle could tell how serious the situation was. “No,” she shook her head as her lips trembled.  Tears, coursed down her face, as she knelt beside the couch he was lying on, and clutched his hands, “No, you’re going to be fine.”

His hand stroked the side of her face as he answered, “Sweetheart, I’m dying.”

Belle frowned, but the effect was spoiled as her lips quivered, “You’re far too stubborn to die.”

“You’re the brave one, you’re the hero,” Gold gasped as his chest tightened. “You’ve always been too good for me—you see so much good in others, and when it’s not there—you create it.”

“Stop it now,” Belle said kindly, leaning her forehead against his “I love you, too.” She pressed her lips to his, and he felt the pulse of True Love burn through his blood stream, chasing out the poison. 

Of course! Why hadn’t he thought of that before? True Love’s Kiss was stronger than any curse and any poison!

“Well isn’t this just precious?” the syrupy sweet voice of Cora broke through their bubble of joy. Gold looked around in a panic, where were Emma and Neal?  By the haze of purple smoke that was clearing the room, Cora had removed them somehow—he could deal with that later. Gold’s body was thrown back against the wall behind him as Cora gestured with the dagger.  He couldn’t move.

Belle turned around, and stood up, arms spread out and behind her, shielding Gold with her body, “You leave him alone.”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that, my dear,” Cora smiled, “but I’m glad we had the chance to meet.” Her eyes flicked up and down Belle, taking her measure, and meeting Gold’s eyes with a scarlet smirk, “Really, Rumple, I’d say she’s half your age, but we both know she’s closer to a tenth.” Cora stalked a half step closer, “But she certainly is your type, isn’t she? Smart, brunette, curvy, and I’ll even bet she puts you in your place when others cower before you,” Cora threw her head back in a cruel laugh.

“If you’re planning on hurting him, you’re going to have to get through me,” Belle growled.

Cora shrugged causally, “Suits me,” and raised the Dark One’s dagger over her head.

The minute Cora’s focus shifted from controlling Rumplestiltskin to harming Belle, Gold was able to act. He shoved Belle to one side and surprised Cora, allowing him to knock the knife from her grasp.  It bounced somewhere to the floor as both sorcerers began to call upon their magic.

Suddenly, Cora cried out, grabbing for her back as she fell to her knees.  Standing behind Cora was a glaring Belle, watching as Cora died with the Dark One’s dagger buried in her back.

“Belle,” Gold gasped, “what have you done?”

“It had to be done; I wasn’t going to let her control you,” Belle said matter-of-factly.

“This act will change you,” Gold tried to explain, stepping up to her. “You darken your heart when you kill another.”

“My True Love is the Dark One,” Belle said cupping his cheek and stroking it with her thumb, “Don’t you think there’s probably already a little darkness in me?” 


	4. A Moment Beyond the Action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wittywallflower prompted: a moment between Ruby and Archie :D

For the record, I’m firmly planted in the WhaleWolf ship…. but a bit of RedCricket can still be a fun adventure!

* * *

 

“Thanks for watching him again, Ruby,” Emma said in a rush as she hugged Henry.

“It’s no problem, he’s great,” Ruby replied with a wave as Emma and the rest of the Charming Family rushed off to yet another adventure and she was relegated to babysitting duty. 

“Sorry you’re missing all the action,” Henry smiled sideways at Ruby as the two walked down the street.

Sometimes that kid was so intuitive, it was scary. “No, it’s not like that,” Ruby said, giving him a one-armed hug. “I’m just worried for them.”

Henry shrugged, his backpack shifting, “That’s the hard part about being left behind—nothing to do but worry.”

“I know,” Ruby suggested, “why don’t we see if Pongo needs a walk?”

Henry brightened, “That would be great!”

They made their way to Archie’s office to ask permission. When he opened the door, he saw Henry first, and his face broke into a genuine smile of delight, “Henry! How are you?” Then he saw Ruby and his face turned redder than his hair, “And Ruby, watching Henry today?”

“We hang out,” Henry told Archie seriously as they walked into the office, “I’m way too old for a babysitter.”

Archie’s eyes danced mischievously, “Of course, my mistake.” His eyes met Ruby’s and she felt a little tingle as the eye contact lingered, “What can I do for you?”

“We were hoping to take Pongo for a walk,” Ruby confided.

“He’d love that, I’m sure,” Archie smiled kindly—he always smiled kindly. “But—er—uh, would you mind if I came along too?”

Ruby felt her face flush because that question hadn’t been directed at Henry, it had been directed at her. “Of course you can come with us.”

Archie’s smiled widened like she had given him a present, “Wonderful, I’ll get my coat.”


	5. In the Clocktower with a Dagger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angelxofxmusicxx prompted: Last one for awhile I promise <3 Rumple tells Belle about his dagger and they hide it in the clock tower

“So why the clock tower?” Belle asked as they carefully made their way up the stairs of the alarmingly neglected structure.

“Well, there are several practical reasons,” Gold said as he held his hand against the small of her back—steadying her without manhandling her. “Firstly, the clock tower is in the center of town which makes is easily accessible to me. Secondly, it’s on top of the library, so you can get to it, or keep an eye on it without constantly digging up the forest.”

Belle wrinkled her nose, “I don’t imagine that would be pleasant, so thanks for that.”

Gold laughed softly, “You’re welcome, of course.” They came to the top of the tower.  Through the frosted glass of the clock face, you could see the whole of Storybrooke laid out like a postcard. “Thirdly, there’s something…. sensitive about this clock.”

Belle tilted her head to one side as Gold removed The Dark One’s dagger from beneath his coat and began concealing it beneath one of the hands of the clock. “What do you mean, sensitive?”

“Remember when Emma first came to town?” Gold began, and then cursed himself, “I’m sorry, of course you don’t.  Well,” he moved on quickly to cover his error and stepped back from the concealed dagger with a sigh, “this clock began working again the minute she came into town. This clock seems to keep time with the curse—or maybe in spite of it?” Gold mused.

“It’s a fitting hiding place then,” Belle nodded, leaning into Gold and laying her head on his shoulder.  She held him as they watched the citizens of Storybrooke hurry off to dinner. 


	6. What they don't teach ladies at finishing school...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wittywallflower prompted: At first Belle is tasked to cook Rum's meals for him. Being the daughter of a minor noble, pampered and raised to be a lady, Belle never had anything to do with a kitchen. After a disastrous dinner or two, Rum demotes her to serving.

“What exactly are you trying to do, dearie?” her new master stalked into the kitchen bristling in irritation.

Belle stood miserably at the stove in the Dark Castle’s kitchen watching as yet another dinner went up in smoke—and not the magical kind. “I’m trying to fix your meal, as you requested, Sir.”

Rumplestiltskin’s face scrunched as he tried to puzzle out her game, “And you decided poisoning me was your best method of escape?”

Belle closed her eyes and took a deep breath, reminding herself that taking the smoking pot out of the oven and beating The Dark One about the ears with it would probably get her turned into a beetle and stepped on. “No, sir. I’m terribly sorry, but I’m afraid I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“Some caretaker you’ve proven to be,” he sneered in derision, taking in her sorry appearance. Her uniform of blue and white was closer to grey and black she was so streaked with soot.

“Well it’s not like I was prepared for this,” Belle murmured under her breath.

“No you weren’t, were you, Pet?” Rumplestiltskin’s tone had become child-like with sweetness. Belle had been working for him long enough to know that when he sounded like that, he was at his most dangerous. She shrank a little as he stalked nearer to her, stalking her like she was a prey animal. “Well, if the spoiled little girl can’t cook, she can still serve her master his meals; there’s no reason I should starve for your incompetence.” He waved one scaly arm and a veritable feast appeared on the worktable.

Belle’s eyes widened and her stomach growled at the smell of the delicious meals in front of her, “Yes, sir.”

Rumplestiltskin nodded sharply and began to exit before he turned on his heel, holding one finger dramatically in the air, “Of course, the caretaker will only eat that which she cooks.” His feverish giggle danced in the air as he clapped his hands before exiting. Over his shoulder he shouted, “If I were you, dearie, I’d find a cookbook in the library.”

Belle’s eyes had filled with embarrassed tears she hadn’t let fall in front of her master, but at his parting comment her eyes dried and she seemed to perk up, “There’s a library?”


	7. A Broken Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous prompted: Belle went to New York with Rumple. They find out that Baelfire died many years ago. Because of that Gold has a heart attack. Belle is with him in hospital and she's his only hope and comfort.

I’m not sure this is what you had in mind, Anon, but I did my best!

Belle kept fingering the small diamond pendant as she sat in the dimly lit room listening to the horribly impartial beeping of the monitors telling her that Rumplestiltskin’s heart was still beating.   _Like I wouldn’t know if his heart had stopped,_  Belle thought miserably. Her eyes stung, and she pressed her fingers against her closed eyelids, willing herself not to cry.  Stars, she was tired; it had been such a long day.

“Do you need anything else?” Emma asked.

Belle’s eyes fixed on the prone figure on the bed, he was so pale—so awfully pale. “I need him to wake up, but I don’t think that’s in your hands right now.”

“It’s not in yours either, you know,” Emma said as kindly as she could. “It was just such a shock.”

“All his plans, all the hatred he has endured for over three centuries,” Belle whispered, reaching out and clutching Rumple’s hand—should his skin be this cold?  “All of the wicked things he has let people believe of him, Emma…. It was always so he could find his son.  Everything he has ever done has been for Baelfire.”

The helpless look in Belle’s eyes made Emma shift uncomfortably, “You know, I’m good at finding people—it’s what I do.” Her eyes met Belle’s in sincere sympathy, “But I wish I hadn’t found Baelfire.”

“You were living up to your agreement,” Belle sighed, tucking Rumplestiltskin’s scarf tighter around his shoulders—all she needed was him forgetting himself.

“The magic that’s keeping you uncursed,” Emma asked slowly, “it’s not going to run out, is it?”

“No,” Belle taped her pendant, “my mother’s necklace and Bae’s scarf will keep us in the present until we can get back to Storybrooke.” She leaned over Rumple and squeezed his shoulder, “Because we are going back, Rumplestiltskin—I mean it.”

“I’m going to call Henry, I’m sure my parents are driving him crazy by now,” Emma’s lips quirked in a half smile.

“I know how hard it was for you to leave your son when you’ve just been reunited,” Belle told Emma before the blonde woman walked from the room. “I hope you’ll remember how hard it will be for Rumplestiltskin to cope with his son’s death after waiting for his own reunion for so long.” There was a distinct warning in Belle’s tone that Emma admired—she was standing by her man, Emma could respect that.

“I don’t wish Gold’s pain on any parent,” Emma said softly and went to call her son when all she wanted to do was drive home immediately and hold him. 


	8. A Monster and a Gentleman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from angelxofxmusicxx: Victor helps Red through a wolf’s time (with the aid of her cloak) and they end up sharing their first kiss.
> 
> A/N: LOVE this prompt, and the movie does exist!

“I thought you had this whole wolf’s time thing under control,” Victor stood up, crossing to Ruby.  They were in his office at the hospital, a small space, and it left little room for maneuvering (which suited Whale just fine).

“I do have it under control,” Ruby explained, “when I’m able to change I run through the woods and I don’t ever hurt anyone. But with Cora running around, and everyone already on edge, I figured it wasn’t the best time to let the monster run around.”

“I see,” Victor said softly—and he did.  If anyone understood the importance of monstrous timing, he did.  “What can I do?”

“I have my cloak,” Red looked up at him hopefully, “but I get restless when I can’t change.  I was hoping you could help distract me?”

_She couldn’t mean that like I want her mean that_ , Victor nearly blushed by all the sordid ways he would love to distract the nubile she-wolf. “I’m sure I can come up with something,” his voice came out a rusty squeak so he cleared his throat, “What time should I come by?”

Red smiled, just a little coyly, “I’ll fix dinner if you’ll bring a movie—how about six?”

“It’s a date,” Victor said with a grin.

He was only a little nervous when he showed up (at 5:57, not that he was eager) outside Red’s apartment. When she answered the door she threw back her head in delighted laughter when she saw what movie he had brought: _Frankenstein Meets the Wolfman._

“I thought it might do,” Victor chuckled as they settled on the couch, Ruby used the cloak like a blanket.  They spent most of the movie sneering at the bad acting and the poor special effects (mostly because the wolf man looked like he needed a good bath). 

Their laughter broke when Ruby ended up leaning against him and their eyes met and held.  Knowing he didn’t want to push her too far, realistically this girl could take a serious bite out of him, Victor bent his head closer to her. His eyes kept flicking between her dark eyes and her apple red lips, “I’m not sure—“ he began.

She stopped his mouth with her own, and he decided whatever he had wanted to say could wait until Ruby had finished—Victor Frankenstein was nothing if not a gentleman. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Timeline scene. Hook missed Belle and shot Gold instead. Now wounded Rumple is outside the Storybrook and Belle is in panic cuz she don't know how to help him without lose her memories.
> 
> A/N: Dearest Anon, this vicious bit of angst is all your fault....

“Oh, Belle, I do wish you were coming with me,” Rumplestiltskin said as the pair straddled the town line.

“As do I, but it doesn’t matter,” she smiled softly at him. “Because you’ll find your son, and I’ll be here waiting for you when you get back.” He gave her the gentle almost-smile he only used when looking at her and leaned in to kiss her.

“I wouldn’t count on that,” Belle heard from behind her, and she turned just as Hook fired his gun.  She expected to feel pain, but the bullet whizzed by her ear and rocketed into Rumple’s chest.  Her love crumpled and fell backward—just over the town line.  “You can’t find your son if you’re dead, Crocodile.”

Belle’s mouth hung agape, as she whirled back and forth between Hook and Rumple’s fallen form, “How could you?” she screamed at him. “Rumple, Rumplestiltskin, can you hear me?” Belle crouched down, laying her body against the wet pavement, slapping the bright orange line that marked the barrier between her and her True Love.

“You can’t help him if you can’t reach him, Love,” Hook sneered behind her, chuckling over his victory. “No one in this town can cross that line in time to save his arse and remember why they’d want to help him.”

Belle’s stomach sank as she realized the pirate was right, even if she did cross the line to help Rumple, she wouldn’t remember herself enough to be any use to him. “Rumplestiltskin,” she wailed as tears rolled down her cheeks, she kept pounding her flat palm against the ground, trying to reach him through the vibrations, “Rumple, you have to tell me you’re okay!”

Hook threw his arms wide, laughing his joy to the sky and turning his back on Belle and The Crocodile.

That’s when Belle saw the headlights—coming straight for them and rushing through the darkness too quickly to stop.  Rumplestiltskin would be crushed.

She didn’t even hesitate.

She threw herself over the town line, grabbed Rumplestiltskin by the lapels and rolled him out of danger.  The car ran past her and her love and slammed into Hook from behind, tossing the pirate in the air like a child’s toy. 

That should have made her happy—shouldn’t it? Wait, why would a car accident make her happy? What did make her happy? Where was she?…. _Who_  was she?  

“Belle?” she heard meakly beside her—from the man whose arms were around her.  Why the hell was she wrapped around a total stranger?

“Who’s Belle?” she shouted, backing out of his grasp.


	10. Grandpa Crocodile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Neal and Emma went somewhere to talk about everything. So Mr.Gold is only with Henry when he's stabbed by Hook ( ignoring whole "undoing", there wasn't any seer, they're just normal grandpa and grandson )

Gold was sitting downstairs in his son’s apartment building considering the new possibilities.  Neal and Emma (who were upstairs hashing out details) had obviously been an item at one time.  What were the odds that two people from The Enchanted Forest would find each other in this massive world without magic?  Two people so opposed to magic had found the only other people who had been exposed to magic.  It was rather poetic.

Speaking of poetic, Gold glanced sideways at his newly acquired grandson.  If Neal and Emma hadn’t… “joined forces” was the only term his mind would accept… Henry wouldn’t have been born.  Emma wouldn’t have had a reason to come to Storybrooke in the first place.  So was Henry the result of two people bound by fate or two people influenced by his damned curse? Whichever it was, it made Henry a very special young man.

“So…” Henry cleared his throat, “you’re my grandfather, right?”

“So it would seem,” Gold said noncommittally—he hadn’t really known what to do with his own son, what was he supposed to do with his son’s son?

“Does that mean I can do magic?” Henry perked up.

Gold couldn’t help the smile that quirked his lips, and he turned more fully toward Henry as though examining him. He lifted one eyebrow, “Do you want to?”

Henry grinned, “Emma would kill me.”

Gold felt his smile widen, “Rather tempting isn’t it?”

Out of nowhere, he was pushed to his feet and slammed against the grating, “Hello, Crocodile,” he heard in his ear.

“Henry, run!” Gold yelled, “get out of here!”


End file.
